bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Bionicle Mafia: Two For All/Introduction
Far, far in the southernmost portions of the Matoran Universe, a tiny little island sat. An island home to two little villages, each village happy and good in life. They never worried about anything, and in fact they worked together quite often. It was a peaceful time on this nameless island. Too peaceful, it seemed. One day, Teridax decided to take a trip to this island and turn it into his territory, give it to some Brotherhood agent. Why? Well, why not? So, Teridax came. He took over the eastern village, and made every matoran inside pledge allegiance to the Brotherhood. Teridax then installed a Rahkshi force in the village to help contain the villagers. A few days later, The Shadowed One decided to take a vacation to this island too, along with some Dark Hunters. He took over the west village, and made every matoran in the village swear loyalty to the Dark Hunters. He let his Dark Hunters relax in the village along with the Matoran. Then the two met while walking through the woods. --- “The woods are quite peaceful this time of year...” Teridax stated as he strode down a well-worn dirt path. He didn’t realize it, but he was actually walking towards the western village. So, he kept walking along the well-worn road. At the other end of the road, TSO walked along the same path, but towards the east village. He whistled to himself, and walked down the same path Teridax was on. He really, really was enjoying a break from that silly war with Teridax. They bumped into each other without even realizing it. “Hey, watch where you’re going!” Teridax growled. “Why should I, Teridax?” “...The Shadowed One? What are you doing here?” “I could ask you the same thing.” Teridax snorted. “No, I’ve been here for a few weeks now. I deserve to ask you.” TSO shook his head. “I’ve been here a few weeks, too.” Teridax glared at his enemy. “I was hoping to avoid war here” “So was I.” “Well, let’s avoid it then.” TSO raised an eyebrow. “How so?” Upon asking, Teridax pulled out a chess set from...somewhere. “A game of chess. I have no idea where I found this game, or where it’s even from.” TSO looked at the board. “Hm...alright, seems far more relaxing than war.” Teridax nodded. “Then we shall begin. I shall use the white side, as white goes first.” “Then I guess I use this side.” So, the two adversaries went at it, battling it out on the chess field. After three hours, the two realized they were at a stalemate. Each only had their kings left, and nothing else. “...So, who wins?” TSO asked. “No one. We’re tied.” “So, now what?” They stared at each other for a solid minute, before Teridax asked, “Do you have a village?” The Shadowed One nodded. “Yes, I do. It’s back where I came from.” Teridax nodded. “What say you that we put them against each other? Have our defensive force kill off the villagers of the other village every night...and then vote out the other village during the day?” TSO nodded. “This would be interesting to watch.” “Even better to be part of, wouldn’t you say?” “Are you saying we would have to be in it, too?” “But of course! Who else would tell the enforcers who to kill?” TSO nodded once again. “Very true. The loser must leave the island then.” “Agreed.” The two shook hands on it. They turned around, and started heading back to the village, when they both realized something: How would they manage to do any of this? A bright flash of thunder answered this question. On top of the chess set, a Matoran stood. He held a staff, a staff with almost unlimited power. It was kinda puny, though. “I have the answers to all your problems, good sirs!” The matoran yelled. “My name is Ehks, and I am here to do whatever you need me to do!” Both TSO and Teridax turned to look at the new arrival. “Hey, you broke my chess set!” Ehks looked at his feet. “Oh. Well, I can make a new one.” He rammed the Staff through the old chess set, and a new one appeared underneath. “Tada!” TSO stepped up to the Matoran. “What do you mean, anyways? Do what we need you to do?” “Well, I can disguise everyone so it’ll be a lot more interesting to watch. And you two won’t be noticed.” The two leaders looked at each other. “This could be a good thing...or a bad thing. What if we die?” Ehks shook his head. “Even if you die, I’ll just bring you back to life when the game is done.” “That’s useful.” “Indeed!” And with that, Ehks slammed his staff down again, and the two enemies teleported back to their villages, each disguised as a Matoran. Along with their enforcers, too. So begins our tale. Category:Bionicle Mafia: Two For All Category:Introduction